


Old

by specklesandfreckles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specklesandfreckles/pseuds/specklesandfreckles
Summary: The Doctor star gazes





	Old

Doctor. She was The Doctor.  
She could never be sure of a lot of things in the time before she knew herself properly, but, as she lay on the TARDIS roof gazing at the swirls of galaxies and solar systems from years and years ago, before the light had time to travel to her irises, feet dangling into the empty abyss, she was sure of that one thing.  
She was very far from planet Earth right then – further than she’d ever been since she’d regenerated. Deep, deep space. She wasn’t even sure what year it was. A long time away from where she had ever been before, the stars she gazed at hinted to her. She liked the idea that she was always somewhere new.  
Lethargically, she sighed; the sound was barely audible. How long had it been since she’d last felt so detatched from her mind? Centuries. As she stared at the sky, the loneliness she constantly carried around with her, always on her periphery, strengthened and engulfed her. It would get easier, she knew, once she knew herself better, and her friends. She knew.  
Right now she just wanted to slip away into the mists of silvery light, gleaming at her from thousands of light years away. She knew those stars. Those old, old, stars.


End file.
